you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Episódio 12
'' by }} é o décimo segundo episódio do anime do You-Zitsu. Sumário Mio Ibuki notifies Katsuragi through a ham radio that she has secured Suzune's leader card as class A and class C were revealed to be working together. With Suzune's illness getting worse, Ayanokōji has her withdraw from the test. But Suzune refuses that and says that losing the card was her fault and it was because she didn't have any friends. Then Suzune faints due to tiredness and Ayanokōji carries her to the teachers camp where Suzune drops out. On the final day, the students clean up their campground and the classes guess the leaders with class B opting not to make any guesses. Kiyotaka then gives a sulking Hirata a list of the other class' leaders and the latter puts down the names on the list. At the assembly, Ryūen reveals that he secretly forged a pact with Katsuragi to transfer 200 test points worth of materials to Class-A and will get either the leader card or a photo of it. Class C quickly spent the remaining 100 points and everybody except for Ryuen, Ibuki, and Kaneda, who was assigned to spy on class B, withdrew from the test. Class C would then guess the leaders: Totsuka for class A, Chihiro Shiranami for class B, and Suzune for class D. The results are revealed, and the winner is class D with 225 points, followed by class B with 140 points, class A with 120 points, and class C with 0 points. The students return to the cruise ship where Alice Sakayanagi reveals that things went according to plan in making everybody mistrust Katsuragi to weaken his leverage over the class as her ally Hashimoto secretly outed class A's leader to Ryūen. Watching from the ship, Suzune is very surprised with the survival test's results and wonders how it occurred. Suzune catches up to and questions Ayanokōji who explains that he intentionally led Ibuki to stealing the card, and he had Suzune withdraw so that he could make himself the leader ensuring that class A and class C incorrectly guessed her as the leader. As for guessing the other leaders, he reveals that he only saw the backside of Katsuragi's card and knowing how cautious he was if he sensed he was being watched, Ayanokōji deduced that Totsuka was really class A's leader. He was also aware that Ryūen had not withdrawn leading him to guessing him as class C's leader as he saw him with the same radio Ibuki was holding. Not wanting to jeopardize class D's alliance with class B, Ayanokōji opted not to find class B's leader as he knew the other spy Kaneda would do so. Suzune is in awe at his machinations and tries to question him on what drives him if he doesn't want to ascend to a higher class but as she tries to get the answer, it turned out Ayanokōji made it appear that she was the one responsible for class D's victory in order to have others put their trust in her. As the class thank the nervous Suzune, Kushida approaches Ayanokōji and reveals she hates Suzune because she has no hidden side. She soon asks him if he would trust Horikita or her, to which Ayanokōji does not reply as she calls him mean for his vague answer. Ayanokōji soon gets a text from his teacher to meet in the ship's theater to talk. On the cruise, Ichinose goes over her high points just as Ryūji Kanzaki appears and they talk about the survival test. Ichinose questions over what they were told about points and how they could decide on what to do with them. Elsewhere, Ryūen reveals that the main motivation for the alliance with class A is so that the students would sign a contract to receive 20,000 points from each student every month until graduation. Katsuragi also receives a hard review from his peers for his alliance with Class C and it turns out that Arisu Sakayanagi had one of her followers sabotage Katsuragi's plan. Much later, Ayanokōji meets with Sae Chabashira who compliments his actions as he demands to know who was it that wanted him expelled as he won't play games without proof. Chabashira reveals she was aware of his past which is proof enough as she starts to compare Kiyotaka to Icarus. She soon states it was his father who requested he be expelled though the latter said Ayanokōji would leave on his own accord. Chabashira soon asks him on what he plans to do now, to which vaguely answers as she laughs at his response. Suzune confronts him once more as he calmly states she needed allies and noticed she finally changed. After he confirms he did everything to help her, she gets flustered and blushed before begrudgingly thanking him as she stated she will see him as an ally though she warns Ayanokōji not to get too friendly with her as all she wants is to get to class A. While she goes on, Ayanokōji internally notes that he doesn't acknowledge her, Kushida, and Hirata as his allies but merely pawns in helping him win. As it turns out, Ayanokōji's time in the White Room has made him more than willing to do anything to accomplish that goal even use people for that purpose believing that all of humanity are nothing but tools. He ends his monologue by stating that all that matters is him winning in the end. Personagens Pontos Privados Classe 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 11814 pontos * Suzune Horikita - 44226 pontos * Kikyō Kushida - 39313 pontos * Airi Sakura – 12466 pontos * Ken Sudō - 850 pontos * Yōsuke Hirata 8515 pontos * Haruki Yamauchi - 777 pontos * Kanji Ike - 918 pontos * Kei Karuizawa - 3159 pontos * Rokusuke Kōenji - 52 pontos * Chiaki Matsushita - 8054 pontos * Maya Satō - 7487 pontos * Satsuki Shinohara - 9680 pontos * Mei-Yu Wang 7211 pontos Classe 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 127056 pontos * Mio Ibuki - 112701 pontos * Satoru Kaneda - 119395 pontos Classe 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2628138 points * Ryūji Kanzaki - 176408 points Classe 1-A * Kōhei Katsuragi - 382355 pontos * Arisu Sakayanagi - 352037 pontos * Yahiko Totsuka - 342215 pontos * Masayoshi Hashimoto - 336954 pontos Pontos de cada Classe [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Advanced_Nurturing_High_School#Students Class Section - + = Pontos Finais da Classe] * Classe 1-A - + = 1124 pontos * Classe 1-B - + = 803 pontos * Classe 1-C - + = 492 pontos * Classe 1-D - + = 312 pontos Notas do Episódio * Sae Chabashira states she knows of Kiyotaka's life. ** The man who told Chabashira to expel Kiyotaka is confirmed to be his father. * Mio was confirmed to be a spy in Kakeru's plan to discover the leader of Class-1D. ** Kaneda, a student of Class C who was placed in Class B's camp was also a spy. * The details of Katsuragi and Kakeru's plan is revealed. * Ichinose large amount of points from Episódio 4 are seen again ** Ichinose nearly mentions the reason for the many points. * Kiyotaka's true mindset because of his time in the White Room revealed. ** It turns out that he never thought much of his classmates as hinted by Suzune in Episódio 6. Trivia * There was an animation error with Ken Sudō's clothes. In the scene where he confronted Rokusuke Kōenji, his clothes looks like the cloth he wore in Episódio 8. In next scene, it reverses back to the school uniform at the same to his fellow classmates. * Unlike the previous episodes where he covers his involvement in something, Ayanokōji admits that he was the orchestrator for helping his class. Navegação do Site